1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for designing a golf club and a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention is directed to increase of a distance and matching of a golf player and a golf club or the like in development of the golf club. Studies using simulation have been also made.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-242855, torque acting on a shoulder joint based on an actual measured value is measured, and a swing is simulated using the torque. The simulation can accurately analyze the behavior of the golf club during the swing.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-5760 (US2009/005188), torque applied to a golf club from a golf player during a swing is analyzed in time series. The analysis is applied to swing diagnosis, club selection and club design. The analysis uses a link model.